


Red and Itchy

by OtomeSpirit



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fetish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeSpirit/pseuds/OtomeSpirit
Summary: The New Teen Titans are on a mission, but Cyborg's in trouble when his back needs a quick scratch.





	Red and Itchy

Poor Cyborg was in a dilemma right now. He and The New Teen Titans were on a mission, one requiring them to hide out in a variety of places and not make any movement, lest they be given away. Cyborg was integral to the mission's success, as he had the know-how to defeat the villain they were up against. Everything was going fine, until Cyborg felt a tingle in his back as he was camouflaged in a very complex position. The tickle started at his shoulder blades, but soon trickled down his spine and annoyed his robotic lower back. Cyborg wanted to scratch very bad, but if he did so, he'd be caught. Suddenly, he realized just how discomforting the metallic shell of a cybernetic body felt against his human parts. Sweat was dripping down his back, which further aggravated both the itch that had recently sprung up and the one everywhere metal met his skin. Cyborg felt even more pained and was tempted to risk his life by putting his hand behind him and scratching at his back. Thankfully, he suppressed the urge by thinking, what was more important to him: relief... or his safety?

Cyborg was under very tight restrictions, so he couldn't even speak. He was left to silently almost squirm in place. He winced as he felt his cybernetics tighten and irritate his sweaty back even more. But the itch on his lower back was the most dominant on his dark skin, and the one he would feel better if he were only to scratch. He felt his back become redder and redder with every tingle he felt run through it, and his lower back felt like it was on fire, demanding a quick stroke of the fingers to free it from the blaze. Fortunately, as at that moment, Cyborg saw Starfire and Robin crawl out of their hiding places and scan around the room.  
"The coast is clear," Starfire said. Cyborg crawled out of his hiding spot, as did the rest of the Titans. He tried not to think about his current situation nor the prickling running up and down his back, getting more and more painful as it went along. He felt like he was going to choke if he didn't do something about this.  
"Ummm... hey, excuse me, Goldie, but... could I scratch my back?" Cyborg nervously asked, quite humiliated. Why was he asking Starfire about something he could do himself?  _Oh, right... I'm in... uhm... a "sticky" situation right now... boy oh boy, the more I remind myself of my sweatiness, the itchier I'll get...  
_ "No, Cyborg," Starfire replied, "we're going to be hiding again in another few seconds."  
 _Oh, why, why? I wanna scratch myself more'n a chick-a-dee with chickenpox..._  
Again, the Titans were off to another cramped, hot place. Just the thought alone of being holed up for who knows when made the tingling on Cyborg's beet red back even worse. Cyborg longed for the sensation of nails scraping across the irritated patch of skin, and eyed Raven, who was curled up right across from him, knowing she had sharp, red fingernails that could probably scratch the tickle into submission. But Cyborg tried his best to withstand the sensation as he crawled into his hiding spot. He remained in his position for 2 minutes and truly began to think he could handle hiding there longer... until he realized his back was up against a wall, further generating warm, sticky sweat.

The itch was driving Cyborg insane by now. He didn't want to waste any time scratching his back and getting caught, but he couldn't take it anymore and felt he had to get rid of this burning sensation somehow. Any more like this, and he'd practically explode. So Cyborg did what he ever so desperately wanted: he dug his nails skin-deep into his back and scratched away the irritation. He stroked everywhere he felt itches in: his lower back, everywhere steel tightened around his flesh... the redness and prickling disappeared the more Cyborg dug into the bothered areas. Cyborg couldn't resist giving a long sigh of relief out loud, as he was getting the pleasure he deserved.  
"Ahhhhhh..." he moaned.  
"Cyborg!" whispered Raven. "What are you doing? You're going to get us all in trouble!"  
"Sorry, Raven," Cyborg whispered back. "I really needed to scratch my back."  
Thankfully, Cyborg hadn't attracted the attention of trouble. He made sure not to make a single sound in case trouble came, but after a while, it seemed like the coast was clear again, and the Titans came out of their hiding places. Cyborg was just glad he didn't have a red and itchy back anymore and was still recovering from the feeling of relief that overcame his body when he scratched it. He was unable to prevent another pleasured sigh from escaping his lips.  
"Whoops, sorry," he said.  
Wonder Girl chuckled. "It's all right," she said. "We don't have to hide anymore. We're practically there."


End file.
